<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thank you, goodbye by harenate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159008">thank you, goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harenate/pseuds/harenate'>harenate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Future Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harenate/pseuds/harenate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ucapan perpisahan utsuki chikage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thank you, goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prequel dari hancur oleh shinogist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"thank you, goodbye."</p><p> </p><p>ucapan perpisahan utsuki chikage.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>di telapak tangannya terdapat sepasang cincin berhiaskan batu sewarna merah muda. hadiah itaru untuk chikage dalam rangka <em>anniversary</em> mereka. belum sempat diberikan untuk chikage karena…</p><p> </p><p>yang bersangkutan memilih untuk pergi.</p><p> </p><p>kurang ajar.</p><p> </p><p>kelewatan.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>itaru tahu bahwa chikage tahu cincin itu ada.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>pagi itu bulan april. chikage mengelus rambut itaru, menyelipkan ke belakang telinga, lalu mengecup dahi lalu hidungnya. ritual chikage membangunkan itaru. "itaru, bangun."</p><p> </p><p>ia kini dipanggil itaru, tidak lagi chigasaki.</p><p> </p><p>"chikage-san, masih terlalu pagi."</p><p> </p><p>"hei." kecupan pada ujung bibir, lalu leher. "aku harus pergi."</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>itaru mengantar chikage ke pintu depan apartemen mereka.</p><p> </p><p>"pergi berapa lama kali ini, chikage-san?"</p><p> </p><p>chikage menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi itaru. "selamanya. terima kasih untuk selama ini, itaru. mari kita berpisah. selamat tinggal."</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>chikage tidak bisa dihubungi. semua kontak terputus. ia ditinggal seorang diri.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tiga minggu kemudian itaru menghubungi banri. (dulu) ia diperlakukan lebih baik daripada ini.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>terima kasih kehausannya @chigasakism dan @avocadofrappe (juga untuk prompt, ide, dan chain fic yang ditulis bersama).</p><p>bagi yang ingin ngehausin itaru dalam berbagai bentuk mari join server discord kami. hubungi @chigasakism @avocadofrappe @_harenate (twt) ok ok. dijamin menyesal.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>